broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Room
.]] The Room is the common name for a small pocket dimension that serves as the main setting for the Our Avatars Are In A Room Together RP and forum game. It functions as an interdimensional crossroad and often draws characters from different universes into itself through mysterious means. Despite its name, The Room takes a form that is more accurately described as a relatively large house surrounded by a seemingly endless stretch of forest. Characteristics and features The Room's predominant characteristic is probably its tendency to warp the denizens of multiple universes into itself. How and why this occurs remains unexplained, and does not appear to follow any sort of pattern. All kinds of beings, from superheroes, to normal human beings, to even dangerous and aggressive creatures have been transported to The Room. Affected individuals will often wake up in The Room after a long night's sleep, much to their confusion. Unless they possess the power of interdimensional travelling, anybody who happens to find themselves stuck in The Room will remain there for the foreseeable future until they are spontaneously warped back to their home universe. Luckily, The Room contains enough commodities to allow for reasonable quality of life. Physically, apart from its general outline, The Room's features are inconsistent and constantly change. Indeed, it has been speculated that The Room is an unstable dimension in a constant state of mutation, which seems to accomodate itself to the desires and convenience of the people that inhabit it. The effects of this have ranged from the appearance of new objects and furniture to the creation of entirely new rooms. Nonetheless, The Room has a number of characteristics that tend to remain consistent. The first floor, where the majority of the action takes place, contains a large living room where people often socialize. Although its internal features vary wildly, it usually contains a couch, a table, and a television. Adjacent to this room is a kitchen, where food is stored and prepared. Since not everyone who ends up in The Room is an accomplished cook, it is often messy due to experiments. There is a basement that is used to store objects, and occasionally contains a small shooting range and swimming pool. It may serve as a hideout for The Room's more reclusive inhabitants. The second floor consists a non-euclidean hallway that appears to stretch into the infinite, containing an endless amount of empty rooms. Any character that sees themselves transported into the dimension is free to claim one of these room for themselves, although it is not recommended to venture too far into the hallway due to danger of dehydration and/or starvation. Finally, there is a roof. Although it doesn't have any particularly notable features, it is ideal for people that wish to have some quiet time under the sky. The outside area is mostly taken up by an enormous grove of trees that stretches as far as the eye can see. It is populated by native wildlife that often serves as a source of food for the people in The Room. Other recurring areas include a beach in the bottom of a cliffside, a lake within the forest, and, oddly enough, a shopping mall that appears to be fully functional. In the RP Within the RP's continuity, the room has been subjected to more permanent damages due to its tendency to become uprooted and sometimes be used as a base for everyone. It is usually described to be more run down compared to its nondescript FG counterpart. It retains the same first and second floor, but its basement level has never been accessed or mentioned. It has been converted into a spaceship at least once, and has been used as such on at least three occasions. In the RP, its outside landmarks such as the cliffs, lake, and mall have never mentioned. Instead, a nondescript city exists beyond the stretch of woods leading to the room. Its reputation varies, but it is also frequently described as a run down shack in the woods. Gallery The Room Kitchen.png The Room Outside.png The Room Roof.png The Room Main Room.png The Room Basement Firing Range.png Category:Locations